I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Another day guarding the Master Emerald, another afternoon Rouge shows up to push Knuckles's buttons. But this time, she challenges him to... an arm wrestling contest? Just what is she up to? Fluffy Rouge/Knuckles one-shot! Read & review if you like!


(AN/: Hi there. Uh, this is my first fanfic for a video game, and hopefully not the last...let's get it on.)

* * *

Knuckles was so fed up with that bat girl. At about the same time every day, she'd come flying around the Master Emerald shrine, trying to get a kiss or a hug or something from him. So sick. What was she trying to do, create sexual tension or whatever? Yeah, right, there was no way Knuckles would be that stupid. (again) She obviously planned to get him distracted enough to steal the Master Emerald away. (again)

A dead serious expression crossed his face as he spotted Rouge approaching once more. Earlier than usual, in fact.

She kept a steady glide until she reached the foot of the steps.

"Hey!" she called. "You're looking well."

"State your business here."

"Well, actually, Knucky, I have a little challenge for you..." Rouge flapped her way up the steps until she was face-to-face with the red echidna, and she raised her right arm. "An arm wrestling contest."

Knuckles scoffed. "Are you serious? Arm wrestling?"

"I wouldn't normally participate in such brutish games," Rouge admitted. "But I've gotten..."

"You've gotten desperate," smirked Knuckles.

"If that's what you're calling it, fine. If I win, I get the Master Emerald."

"That's ridiculous! You're probably going to cheat." Knuckles crossed his arms.

Rouge raised both hands, showing her uncrossed fingers. "I swear on my life that I won't cheat."

"I _still _don't trust you, bat girl."

"Ohhh, that hurts, Knucky! I swore on my life!" Rouge pouted and began walking the other way. "I guess you're just scared to lose, right?"

Knuckles gritted his teeth. "I could beat you in arm wrestling using my _tail _any day of the week!"

"Then why not today?" The bat offered again. "Besides, according to you, you've got nothing to lose."

"And just what do I have to gain?"

"I don't know! What do you want from me, a free peek?"

"I- -NO!" sputtered Knuckles. He thought it over. "If I win, then you take your treasure hunting elsewhere. No more scouting around the Master Emerald shrine."

"Hmm," Rouge put her hands on her hips. "Fine. Just for you, Knucky. I wouldn't take this risk otherwise, you know."

"Oh, whatever!" snapped Knuckles as he led Rouge towards a flat rock.

The bat thief daintily wiped the rock off with a hankie before having her elbow make contact with it. She and Knuckles each removed a glove and intertwined their fingers.

Rouge smiled a mischievous little smile and began, "Ready? One...two...three!"

With that, the two of them were at it. Rouge proved to be tougher than Knuckles thought; was it just him, or was she winning? No! No way he was going to allow that to happen!  
Knuckles forced his arm with all his might, but all the exertion made him tired, and soon...he lost. Rouge had pushed his hand down onto the rock's surface.

"Ha!" laughed Rouge, slipping her glove back on. "Who knew! Lil' ol' me had the strength of two Knuckies! Hohohohoho!"

"Alright, alright," Knuckles panted and replaced his glove. "A deal...is a deal. You...you can take the Master Emerald."

Rouge lifted his chin with her index finger. "Oh, you can keep that old thing, hon! I wasn't after this time!"

"What? You make a bet for the Master Emerald, win it, and then don't take it? Then what did you gain from all this?"

"Well, I just wanted you to hold my hand, that's all! Is that a crime?"

"Hold...your hand?" Reality hit Knuckles in the face like one of those icy snowballs that stings real bad and turned it as red as his dreadlocks. He had held Rouge the bat's hand. Put her fingers between his and his fingers between hers. Willingly.

"You..y-you're...!"

"'Batty'?" Rouge finished for the the stammering echidna. "Yeah, I know. If I can't get a kiss from you yet, I guess I'll have to start small. Baby steps, as they say."

Rouge stepped back, preparing to take off. But not before dropping this little nugget.

"Same time tomorrow, Knucklehead! Maybe you'll actually win then!"

And Rouge flew off, leaving the fuming Knuckles in the dust.

* * *

(A/N: Awww! Knuckles and Rouge are such a funny little couple! Okay, that was the story! Hooefully, I'll write more stuff like this at a later date.

In the meantime, please review, fave and check out my profile!

Au revoir!)


End file.
